


The once and future king/best friend has risen again

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's comeback, Best Friends, Bromance, Clotpole, Fluff, Humor, Merlin can finally be happy again, No more waiting, dollophead, royal prat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the last season of Merlin. Our favorite clotpole is back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The once and future king/best friend has risen again

Merlin was in a supermarket, trying to understand once again why people wrote things as calories on their food, so everyone would feel bad for eating instead of being grateful, when he suddenly heard someone calling his name. No, it couldn't be. So often he'd hoped to hear this voice but it was always his imagination. But then he heard it again. This annoyed voice only a king, or a prince, could have when he was frustrated with his servant. "MERLIN!" Finally he turned around and nearly cried out when he saw the never forgotten face. "Arthur.", he whispered, joy showing all over his face. "Merlin.", the king said once again, petting him on the shoulder. Merlin took a step closer, but stopped at the: "What do you think you're doing?" "I thought you would go for a hug." "No!" "No, of course not." 

 

Both were silent for a moment, but than a grin spread across Merlin's face again. "So, how did you find me?"  
Arthur shrugged. "I don't really know. I took the boat, got out and then I could just... Feel where you are." 

 

Merlin tried to look stern, but so much happiness was hard to conceal. "Couldn't you have done that earlier? Only a dollophead as you are would make me wait so long, sire." "Only a horrible servant as you are would greet his master like this after such a long time.", Arthur smiled. 

 

Their kind of weird smiling at each other got interrupted by a young woman who had a child with her. "Servant and master, eh? Look, I'm really not judging you for your kinks, but could you hold your BDSM talks somewhere else, please?" She pointed at her daughter. "Kids also go into the supermarket." She turned around and left with the girl on her hand, but not before she winked once playfully at the two of them.

 

Merlin, who had blushed as red as the tomatoes they were standing next to at the words of the mother, just shrugged quiet uncomfortably at Arthur's confused and questioning look. "I'll explain it to you later.", he mumbled. But then the sorcerer began to grin again. "Actually, I'll have to explain a lot of things to you later. You won't believe what the people have these days: They hire people who pretend they are someone else, film it, that's like drawing everything moving, and then show it in some kind of a quadrangular box. It's called a tv show."  
The king's look on his face was too good not to laugh at. 

 

"So magic is allowed these days?" Merlin's laugh stopped. "No, they call it technology. Actually only a few aren't convinced that sorcery isn't one big lie, nothing more than a fairy tale, a bed time story.", he said, sadness clear in his voice. "Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. Either you are still making things up, just as earlier, or the people of today are even more stupid than you are."  
Merlin smiled hopefully. "Well, now that you are here, you can make humanity believe again."

 

Arthur frowned. "And of all the people I shall be the one who brings back magic? Why isn't this your task?"  
"Because my destiny was, is and always will be to serve you. To help you once again creating a world we all want to live in, a world where the old myths aren't forgotten. It will be hard, possibly harder than the last time, but you will make it, only you can make it, and I will be more than happy being by your side again." Merlin smiled and Arthur returned it, punching him softly in the side. "I missed your fake wisdom." "And I missed my royal prat."

 

They went out of the supermarket arm in arm, looking a bit like the drunk old couple they weren't.  
"Now", the not so young anymore warlock began, "Let's have a party - a feast, I mean - because the once and future king has risen again!"

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Merlin and was so unhappy about the ending that I needed to write this fan fiction.


End file.
